Relief
by Speedstreek360
Summary: After a terrible battle with the Autobots Megatron receives relief from the most unexpected of mechs…(Birthday present for i-love-all-yaoi)


A birthday fic for my dear i-love-all-yaoi! She's a dear friend and a wonderful woman and i hope she has an awesome birthday today!

Okay, so this is Predakin/Megatron pairing and takes place between "Evolution" and "Minus One"

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers, sadly, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: Interfacing!

Enjoy!

...

Relief

...

He was exhausted. His entire armor plated body ached from this particular battle with the Autobots over gaining another set of Predacon remains—to aid in the Synth-En project of course—and they had failed. Miserably, losing more of their scarce Eradicon army and the Autobots managed to get the Predacon remains. And the one time they don't have Predaking there either!

The warlord moved past the Vehicons and ignored Starscream as he went to leave the docking bay. He was exhausted after practically chasing the Prime around in the air in an attempt to dispatch him, so that there was no problem for his ground troops. Unfortunately though he found out that was what the Prime had been planning to do in order to keep him distracted as that infernal medic had ground-bridge the Autobots into the site where the remains were.

He tried to rein in his emotions, knowing they would not do him good right now. Not when they were so close to victory over creating cyber-matter that could turn this giant ball of dirt into a second Cybertron. When his servo reached to enter the code to open the doors of the docking bay so he could enter the corridors and walk to his corridors, he ended up breaking one of the keys as he attempted to keep the anger in check.

Damn the Prime and his new jet-pack mode, damn him to the pits of Kaon! How dare he interfere with their plans that could save their home-world and create a new one to boot!

"Uh…Master?"

"What?!" he snapped at the pathetically "sympathetic" tone in that worthless seeker's vocalizer as he glared the smaller mech down.

Starscream immediately just gave a meek grin and backed away, "Aheheh, never mind sir…"

He stared for a moment, before sneering and leaving his pathetic Second and the troops to sort themselves out. He was tired and wished to retreat to his quarters for energon, rest….and to see someone who was waiting for him there. Once he was well rested, he would be going over more strategies, and that was gonna be a joy since it would be the thousandth time he had been over them.

…..

When he got to his quarters, he heard rumbling purrs coming from inside. The Warlord walked in and there he lay in beast mode, curled up in the middle of the floor in front of the berth, purring and looking like the happiest beast in the universe.

"Predaking."

The Predacon on-lined bright yellow optics, before settling them on his lord and master. He transformed to his bi-pedal mode the moment Megatron spoke his name. Immediately he walked towards his leader and gave a questioning look.

"My liege?"

Megatron sighed as he walked towards the couch and sat there, his optics never leaving the dragon's. How this arrangement had come to be, well, Megatron wished to keep a secret. Shockwave had informed him that Predaking would be better subordinate if he remained in closer proximity to his master and therefore….

The giant dragon took a few steps forward, before standing straight and tall, "I notice you have been quite stressed these past few earth weeks, My Lord."

"…..Being leader of an entire army is never a simple matter, Predaking," the silver mech replied as he stretched out on the berth, "Especially after facing…a humiliating…defeat."

Immediately the Predacon sat beside his Lord and Master, "What has happened my Liege?"

The Tyrant looked at his subordinate, before turning back to face the wall, "The Prime tricked me and we lost the remains of one of your brethren. Forgive me for not…" _telling the complete truth, but I need you under my control._

Predaking turned his helm to the side, interrupting his Lord, "Do not blame yourself My Lord…The Autobots and the Prime will pay in due time…."

He gave a small smirk, before turning to the dragon his expression changed to one of false sympathy, "I have no doubt you will make sure of that. But until then, I need you to focus all your energies on…other matters…"

The Predacon, even when sitting down, towered over the silver warlord and even Megatron couldn't deny how chills ran down his spinal array when he found himself looking up into the beast's feral optics. Sometimes it was almost a shame that Megatron had had the other Predacons killed, it would have been interesting to see if they were as handsomely rugged as this one.

A rumbling purr escaped the larger mech when the silver tyrant caressed over the spikes on Predaking's helm. One good thing about keeping Predaking in his quarters was they could do THIS in private…

"Hmm….care to help me….relieve my stress Predaking?" He purred as he was gently laid down over the berth, his beast purring.

Predaking grinned, "In any way I can my liege…." He leaned forwards gently, rubbing his lips over the bared throat to him.

Megatron grinned as he felt that soft glossa play with his neck wiring and he moaned as he felt the Predacon's large servo cups between his legs gently, attempting to get a charge out of him. Megatron moaned as he felt his arousal sweep through his body.

Predaking grinned against the smooth throat, feeling along the latches of his Lord's pelvic-plating. And to think, he was the only mech on the ship allowed anywhere near his Lord's valve….

He pulled back and rolled his liege on to his front, to kiss up the spinal array, as his Lord rested his helm on his arms and snapping back latches and shifting the metal around his pelvic region to reveal the succulent treasure beneath the armor. He moaned softly as he felt the cool are against his barren equipment and he gasped as those large servos caressed over it, moistness forming between his legs.

Predaking smiled when he felt the liquid pleasure of his Lord staining his servo, before he began rubbing over the smoothly arched back. Primus, he loved doing this. Ever since that first night, he hadn't been able to get enough, and to think his lord wanted him this way….It definitely inflated his ego.

The Predacon smiled, his own pelvic plating un-clipping as he rubbed at the knots forming in Megatron's back struts, whilst kissing along his spine, shoulders and neck, lapping gently at some of the scratched in scars. He felt the tensed body shudder as it completely relaxed beneath his touch.

Megatron sighed and let out a soft mewl as his muscle cabling seemed to slink into smooth relaxation from the surprisingly and delightfully talented servos, before he felt a familiar presence at his intimacy. He purred, grinning at what was to come next….

He gasped and cried out as he was breached from behind, the servos on his shoulders keeping him steady as he felt himself being filled and spread slowly….

"Ooh…ooh..!" he moaned breathlessly, before he felt the well-toned torso of his Predacon press up against his back, and those strong arms wrapped around his waist and held him to the larger mech.

"Hmm…just as good as last time…." The Predacon whispered into the gasping Warlord's audio, before moving slowly into him.

He hissed and purr as he felt that wonderful cavern take him in. He went as a gentle pace of course, since his Lord, though not weak in anyway, was not as large as him and to go hard and rough could damage his Lord and Master beyond repairs. He was being trusted to relieve and please his Lord and Primus help him, he would do so.

Megatron arched back against his lover as he felt his nodes being hit over and over, long awakened after years of dormancy. He gasped and cried out in pleasure at the movements, each one sending pleasure strong enough to drive the thoughts of today's defeat and his common sense from his processor. He turned his helm and was met with a gentle kiss.

A shame. A true shame that should the Predacon ever turn on them, he would have to terminate him…

The pleasure seemed to last for millennia, before they even drew closer. Megatron gasped and panted as he began to reach his peak, as the movement became faster and harder, increasing more and more….until….

Immediately, a servo came up and covered the pleasure scream from attracting attention, as Megatron finally let himself go, feeling his pet release inside him as well. He slumped, completely flat on his front, as he felt servos caress up back soothing like as Predaking eased out of him and slid to lay beside his Lord and press gentle kissed to his helm.

A true pity should he ever have to get rid of such a beastly beauty…

...

Happy Birthday Yaoi! I hope it was a good one!

Review please. I want to know what you think.


End file.
